


Alone At Last

by catyah



Category: Gilligan's Island, Riptide (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catyah/pseuds/catyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Riptide guys land on Gilligan's Island, they discover that there really IS someone for everyone.</p><p>This Riptide/Gilligan's Island crossover was written as a gift for Arouette and Sara, though I've forgotten the occasion.</p><p>Be warned, this fic is crack -- it even made Arouette raise her eyebrows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone At Last

Murray let the bamboo door swing closed behind him and stood just inside the hut. He let out a slow sigh as his eyes adjusted to the darkness and the rest of him to the cooler temperature inside. They were both a relief from the burning heat of the afternoon sun.

He felt a pang of sympathy for Nick and Cody and for the rest of the castaways, working down at the lagoon, then let it pass.

Alone at last, he thought.

Just what he wanted.

Well, not exactly what he wanted... but close enough.

Well... no. Not close enough, either. But as he'd told the guys, they were here. They'd just have to... adjust.

He shook his head, trying to shake his sad thoughts away before they ruined any semblance of a good mood. He had time alone, to himself, to do what he wanted... no, needed to do, and a cool, quiet, dark place to do it.

He gazed at the single bed for a moment before sadly rejecting it. The bed was Cody's this week. As comfortable as it would be, and tempting, the pillow and sheets would carry Cody's distinctive sweet and salty scent --

So tempting.

But, no. He didn't want to risk making this last too long, but if he were to get close to that smell, and then close his eyes and imagine the golden hair that went so beautifully with the tan skin, and then --

Murray turned away and focused on the hammocks that hung on the other side of the hut -- not that 'the other side' was far away in such a small space.

He would use the lower one, of course, the one that was his for this week, and he moved to it quickly, glancing back at the window to make sure no one was coming.

He stripped off his pants and shorts before lying down in the hammock. The side to side rocking motion as he got settled in was familiar to him now, but the feel of the rough texture on his bare skin was new, and he let out a startled gasp of pleasure.

God, if I'd only known that it felt this good --

The sight of the hammock hanging above made him snort a laugh at himself. Could he really imagine lying here at night, naked, masturbating with Nick and Cody barely inches away?

Ah, yeah, of course I can. All too well.

He had already been stiff with anticipation when he lay down, but now he was pleasantly, achingly hard. Shifting his hips to feel the rough and yet waxy feel of the fibers rubbing against his bare ass and legs, he closed his eyes.

At the same time, he let his fingers gently brush of the head of his erect cock, teasing himself and losing himself in the alternating sensations -- the scratchiness of the burlap-like fabric, then the softer skin of his hands, followed by the surprise of the rasp of the calluses he'd begun to develop on his palms from working here on the island.

Relaxing and tensing and moving with the motion of the hammock, similar to the movements aboard the Riptide at sea, he let his imagination drift.

It was so easy, seeing the hammock above him, to remember just last night, having urges like this. The fabric drooped lower, then, holding Nick's weight, and Murray'd found it hard to sleep then, no matter how exhausted he'd been from work. It was so temping to unzip his pants and slip a hand inside, to make himself come, either muffling his moans by biting down on his pillow, or even to let loose and scream out loud for everyone to hear.

Even now, he held back as he felt closer and closer to coming, fearful that someone would hear him -- how well did sound carry through out to the lagoon, anyway?

Last night, like so many others, Nick lay there so still and quiet; too quietly for Murray to tell if he was asleep, or maybe even thinking about the same things that Murray was, at that moment. If he was awake, would he be angry if Murray did that? If Nick was asleep, would he be upset at being woken up by the noise that he would surely make, unable to hold it in?

And in the bed, Cody, his breath slow and steady -- but that was like him whether he was awake or not. Every few minutes he would make a noise, a sigh or maybe even a moan. That was just as mysterious as Nick. He couldn't tell if those noises were happy or lonesome ones.

Were they awake, just like him? And if they were, were they wondering if the other two guys were awake, too? Were they touching themselves, imagining someone else stroking their skin or nibbling and licking and --

Oh God.

It was so close, now, and he was torn between making it last as long as he could, or coming hard and fast. The longer it took, the better he'd feel, but if he let himself come now, he'd have plenty of time to clean up and recover, and maybe even take a nap. If the guys knew, they'd accuse him of overthinking it, but at least --

So close, oh --

He was just so fucking hard. Without looking, he knew that he must be almost purple there, especially at the tip -- there. Just a few more soft touches, or one pull with a tight fist and he would... he could...

"Murray."

Nick. Nick's voice. But... like his old voice, before the three of them ended up here, together but alone... that hitch he would get in his voice. The sound he made, low in his throat, moaning Murray's name, just before he came, bringing Murray along with him, and more often than not, Cody, too.

There was a moan, then, from Cody. And it was a happy moan. There was a shuffle of their deck shoes on the dirt floor, and Murray stared up at them, at their hungry, needy eyes.

His hand fell away from his erection and his arms opened toward them; in surprise or welcome, either one. That didn't matter anymore.

"Nick," he said. "Cody."

Nick didn't bother to take off, or even unzip his shorts, but bent swiftly, nearly going to his knees as he climbed into the lower hammock on top of Murray. The movement sent them swinging side to side all the more furiously. Nick held even more tightly onto Murray, and Cody dropped to the floor beside the hammock to try to steady them.

As close as he was, it didn't take much time or movement from the larger man before Murray felt himself standing on the edge of that metaphorical cliff, ready and willing to jump and fall and be caught.

Happiness overwhelming him, Murray opened his mouth to grin and laugh and cheer and scream out, all at the same time, if he could. Instead, Nick silenced him, covering Murray's mouth with his own and diving in, lips and tongue working together. At the same time, Nick cupped Murray's face, running his fingertips over every bit of his face that he wasn't currently kissing, their bodies moving together.

Murray's strength must either have increased substantially when he came, or else Nick realized that it was happening and raised himself up. Either way, he felt as if he was floating when he finally came, trying to muffle his cries against Nick's chest.

He later considered that it was perhaps due to the fact that they were suspended in the air, but that only came to him hours after the fact, when he again felt that he had more than a couple of brain cells working at the same time.

"Oh my God, I missed that so much," he said a few seconds later, trying to clean both himself and Nick with the hem of his t-shirt.

"Yea--ahhhhh," Nick said, his answer turning into a gasp as Murray tried to wipe off the clearly distended front of Nick's shorts. Grasping Murray's wrist and gently replacing it on his thigh, Nick nodded. "Yeah. Same here."

Murray's grip tightened on Nick's leg as he grimaced, trying and failing to sit up before he lay back down again. "What? You did? You do? Then why haven't we --?" He looked around anxiously and lowered his voice.

The three men all began to speak at once in hushed voices.

"You still wanted --?"

"You never said --"

"I just assumed -- "

"Well, remember what I always told you guys about assuming?" Murray said. "It makes an ass of --"

"Murray!" Nick and Cody chorused, silencing him.

For a moment, the men stared at each other and then burst out laughing. It was short, but powerful enough to break the tension that had hung over them since getting stranded.

Tenatively, despite their physical nearness, Murray reached out to touch Nick's face first, and then Cody's, as well.

"I thought you guys didn't want to be together like we were before," he said, glancing away. "That last time on the Riptide -- if I'd known it was going to be the last time... "

They grew silent again, each of them remembering that night, stranded at sea and nearly out of consumable water, how they'd taken comfort in one another's arms and bodies. When they'd made love before, it had been with a great deal of passion and tenderness, but on that occasion, they'd acted out of desperation. The next morning, it was left unmentioned, and they avoided each other's eyes until the celebratory moments of discovering land.

"I wanted to be with you guys again," Cody offered. "But when you guys said wanted to stay here on the island, instead of sleeping on the Riptide --"

"I didn't know that meant we couldn't be together," Nick said. "You didn't say anything about it!"

"Then what about the time I tried to touch you, Nick?" Murray asked. "You were looking so sad... and fuck it, you looked so damned hot at the same time... All I wanted to do was kiss you. I touched your face, and you pulled away from me!"

"The Skipper and Gilligan were coming down the path, didn't you hear them? I tried to talk to you about it later, but you walked away!"

The two dark haired men could have gone on for a lot longer, but Cody took the initiative then, and stopped their argument, in the best way he knew how.

"Hey," he whispered. When they paused to stare at him, he said it again, louder. "Hey."

"What?" Nick asked.

"This," Cody replied. Leaning in, still on his knees, he took Murray's face in his hands and kissed him, long, deep, and hard.

"Oh," Murray replied, blinking.

Cody nodded once, and then turned to Nick, who licked his lips. "No," the blonde told him. This time, he grasped the other man by the cheeks that were a little south of Nick's hemisphere and pressed his mouth against the man's denim covered crotch. That area had deflated slightly during the last few moments as they'd fought, but from the expression on the Italian man's face, it was quickly reversing itself again.

"Ohhh," Murray said again, seeing that Nick seemed to have lost his power of speech. He smiled, watching the two of them groping at each other eagerly, like two starving men being offered an enormous table spread with all kinds of delicacies. His own need having been satisfied for the moment, he folded his arms under his head, admiring their bodies from various angles.

"Say, why did you guys come back here, anyway?" he asked abruptly.

From the spot on the floor where he still knelt, studiously working Nick's shorts down his hips, Cody goggled at him.

"What?"

"Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt, Cody," Murray said, quickly taking in the glare that Nick was aiming in his direction. "Keep doing what you're doing, it's beautiful, isn't it, Nick?"

"Ummm..." Nick responded as the blonde lapped at his upper thigh. He stroked absently at the back of Cody's neck and said, "Followed you, Mur."

"That look on your face," Cody nodded, raising his head from below Nick's waist just long enough to nod at Murray.

The scientist responded by giving him a curious look, but eager to help, reached out for the back of Cody's shirt, urging it upwards to pull it off. Between the three men, they finally managed to remove it, only tearing it slightly along a seam. It was flung into a corner of their hut, where it crumpled and looked like one of the bright red hibiscus flowers that Ginger wore often in her hair.

"What?" Murray asked him, using one finger to trace a line through Cody's chest hair now, paying specific attention to the nipple puckering under his touch. "What look? How'd you know?"

"Wait, wait," Cody said, his words muffled as he finally got Nick's shorts off and took him into his mouth.

Nick's hands flailed, one holding to the back of Cody's head, pressing and stroking, and the other finally getting a grip on Murray's arm. Both hands squeezed and released rhythmically, as did the large muscles of his upper thighs as his orgasm grew near.

A few moments later, Nick lay on the hammock between Murray's feet, grinning happily -- if a bit breathlessly -- up at the upper bunk.

"Wow, guys," Murray told them both. "Just watching that was good."

"Oh my god, yeah," Nick said. "Tell me again why we haven't done this, lately?"

Murray opened his mouth to discuss the topic further, but Cody held up his hand for silence, quickly getting to the point, to Nick's great relief.

"Okay, we should have talked about it. I figured that since we weren't on my boat, you guys didn't care about -- I know, I know!" he insisted when Nick and Murray tried to interrupt. "Stupid me. But then I didn't feel like we had the privacy for being together and I was completely stressed out --"

"Me too!" Murray told him.

"Stressed? Geez, I wonder what that must be like... duh, guys," Nick groaned.

"Until today," Cody said firmly, regaining their attention. "You think we didn't notice you leaving, Murray?"

"I told the Skipper, it's not like I was --"

"Murray." Nick waited until Murray closed his mouth and then nodded. "Go, Cody."

"Thanks, Nick. Yeah, but you didn't tell us, did you? You just sort of slipped away, but we saw you go. You know what it reminded us of? Before the three of us were together, when it was me and Nick, and the three of us would be in the same room and you'd see us looking at each other, and pretty soon you'd find some way to leave the room, remember that?"

"Well, yeah... "

Nick raised his eyebrows, giving Murray a knowing look. "It took us a long time before we found out you were disappearing down there to jerk off because you wanted to be with us."

"I looked at Nick, and he looked at me, and we just... well, we went and told the Skipper that we needed to take a break, too."

Murray shook his head with an amused look. "Yeah, the two of you guys reading each other's minds, again. You guys always did know what you were going to do without having to say anything."

"Just us two, Murray?" Nick asked. "As soon as you saw us in here today, you knew what we were going to do, didn't you? You know me and Cody as much as we know you and we know each other."

They both watched as Murray considered that and then nodded.

"Okay," he said.

Cody blinked. "Okay? After all that, okay? Nothing else?"

"Oh, no, there's something else," Murray agreed.

"Yeah? What's that?"

Murray grinned, staring directly into Cody's eyes. "Your turn."

"He does look pretty great down there on his knees, though, and it's not like he's not used to it --" Nick laughed.

Cody clearly would have liked to respond with a smartass comment for Nick. Instead, he concentrated on getting up from his position on the floor, necessary due to the distraction of his own erection, tenting the front of his cutoffs.

It took them only a few awkward seconds to get situated, Murray scooting up to the far end, Cody in the middle, resting his head on one of the slender man's thighs, and Nick leaning forward to caress, then lick, and finally to suck on Cody's trembling cock.

The rest of his body was shuddering as well, his strength and energy peeled away to leave only his desire openly displayed for his lovers to see. After only few moments of happy moans and gasps, he tensed, raising his midsection and closing his eyes.

Nick dug his fingertips into the blonde's hips and swallowed repeatedly as the man came with a relieved-sounding sigh.

Even after the last of the tremors stopped, Cody held his position, not sitting up, but not reclining, either. Murray and Nick traded confused looks, turning to amusement when he spoke at last, flopping back down to lean against Murray's belly.

"Damn, that was --"

The remaining words were never confirmed, but assumed to be 'fantastic' or 'fucking hot', or something along those lines -- he never did finish the sentence. Apparently their activity was more than the ropes that held up the hammock could take.

At the moment he collapsed again, so did the hammock, spilling the three men onto the ground with a muffled thud.

"Well, at least we all had a chance to come before that happened," Nick ventured after a moment of recovering from the surprise. Cody snorted a laugh.

When Murray didn't respond, they turned to find him lying on his back on the floor, staring up at the thatched ceiling.

His lips were pursed and his eyes raised toward the thatched ceiling in a familiar thoughtful expression, but he didn't speak.

"Boz? You okay?" Cody asked.

Slowly, Murray nodded.

"Tomorrow," he said. "Tomorrow, we start building one... big... bed."

 

**************************

 

Outside the hut where the three detectives had taken up residence, the Skipper noticed that Gilligan was showing all the signs of starting an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

Clamping one hand over his skinny first mate's mouth and neck, and using the other to slap at him impatiently with his own floppy white hat, he dragged Gilligan away into the jungle.

Finally out of range of hearing, he let go and Gilligan dropped to the ground, collapsing into giggles. As they faded, he looked back up at his captain, starting up again at his authoritative posture and crossed arms.

"I'm -- I'm s-s-sorry, Skipper," he finally managed. "That was just the f-funniest --"

"Gilligan."

The younger man shook his head and crossed his own arms with a defiant smirk before reaching up to run one hand over the large bulge in the front of his Skipper's pants. When he reacted with a pleased groan and his eyes rolled back in his head, Gilligan laughed again.

"Yeah, I knew it. Skipper, sir? Get down here."

As the Skipper got slowly to the ground -- his age and weight having caught up to him over the last few years -- Gilligan pawed around in the brush, nodding enthusiastically when he reached a plant he recognized. Breaking off a stalk from the large aloe plant, he passed it to his partner and quickly shucked off his pants.

The two of them had become old *hands* (if you'll pardon the expression) at being both the preparer and preparee for sex, and soon Gilligan was soon balancing on his elbows and knees.

While it was clear that the Skipper was not in the most wonderful shape physically, when it came to pleasuring his mate or keeping his group of castaways alive and well, he did what he wanted and needed to do.

He was very near to coming, and turning a dusky red in the face with the exertion, but managed to free up one hand without losing his balance or putting all his weight onto the man beneath him.

He tightened his aloe-slicked hand and slid it along Gilligan's length, feeling him tense and arch back against him.

They both muttered to themselves as the time grew near, with grunts and moans that somehow conveyed their respect and care for each other without words.

Gilligan came first, wobbling from the strain of the position, but held on until his own orgasm brought the Skipper over the edge as well.

While the Skipper lay on the ground, panting and gradually catching his breath, Gilligan got dressed again and picked up the smooth palm leaves that had been underneath them as a protector from the dirt and bugs and scratching vines and twigs. As always, he tossed them into a pile that he would use as kindling for the fire when they'd dried out, and put down a new layer for their next time.

That done, he and the Skipper sat side by side under a tree and watched the sun get lower in the sky.

"What?" Skipper asked, seeing a grin gradually appearing on Gilligan's face.

"Just thinking, Skipper... it's too bad the guys didn't ask, you know? We could've told them that a hammock can't hold that much weight -- remember that night?"

He began to laugh again, and the Skipper moved as if to thwap him again with his hat, but instead used the back of his hand to stroke at Gilligan's angular face. It was just the once, and it was accompanied by a look of amused affection.

But the words he mumbled sounded a lot like 'love you'.

Gilligan grinned again, leaning back peacefully.

If only everybody else could see what an old softy the Skipper really is, he thought.

**********************************

Ginger and Mary Ann hid their laughter behind their hands as they hurried back to their hut.

"Did you hear him trying not to tell Gilligan that he loves him?" Mary Ann said when they were safely inside. "They're just so cute together!"

"Oh, I know! The Skipper is just such an old softy, just like a great big teddy bear," Ginger replied. "I suppose we should get changed before we start making dinner."

"Well, I know I should. I'm sure that I smell like I've been out working at the lagoon all day -- which I have. You were working just as hard as the rest of us, but you look as put together as you did this morning."

Ginger shrugged attractively, running her fingers through her hair to fluff it. Though it once would have annoyed Mary Ann that her roommate could still look so perfect at the end of the day, they'd long since gotten past that. The redhead sorted through her closet for a moment before pulling out a sarong with huge red flowers.

"Nice," Mary Ann said, stripping out of her own denim shorts and halter top.

"You know what this reminds me of?" Ginger asked, laying it across her bed as she turned to face the brunette.

Mary Ann knew, but shook her head anyway, enjoying hearing Ginger's stories of her days in Hollywood. "What's that?"

"It looks just like a dress I wore for a picture called 'The Jungle Men and the Amazon Women'... I played one of the Amazon women, of course."

"Of course," Mary Ann murmured.

"See, these men from one part of the jungle have never seen women before, and they meet up with the Amazon women... and that's about it. Well, it was just so much fun working on that movie. We girls all became such good friends, and when the men came along for us to work together, they were trying so hard to flirt with all of us. That was fun, of course, but they could never figure out why they weren't getting anywhere with us."

Mary Ann, remembering her cue, stepped a little closer. "Really? All those handsome men? In loincloths, I'll bet?"

"Handsome, yes; loincloths, sure. But eight women sharing a dressing room, in the hot... steamy... jungle? Constantly changing in and out of bathing suits and short, ripped dresses in a small space?"

Mary Ann's eyes were beginning to go in and out of focus, imagining that, but it certainly did not delay her footsteps as they took her even closer to the tall, beautiful woman that was waiting for her.

"Really," Mary Ann said, her voice coming from low in her throat. "Living and working in such a small space, when it's so hot outside, and a limited number of clothes to wear, and tight clothes, at that. I wonder what that could possibly be like."

"Oh... perhaps like this?" Ginger said. She pulled the woman close to her with one hand and slipped the other down until she felt the tight warmth against her fingers.

At the same time, she could feel a warm arm snake its way around her waist and fingertips tickling and pressing.

"So warm," Mary Ann said, stepping backward and guiding Ginger with her as she went.

Ginger had done a lot of dancing in Hollywood, as well as acting, and they had both practiced the choreography together many times.

"Yes," Ginger agreed as they lay down together on one of the beds. "So warm. So hot."

 

*******************************************

 

"These children," Mr. Howell said, gently stroking the small patch of hair. "They don't know what love really is, do they? But we do, don't we?" He cooed in a sweet, comforting tone, obviously still in love after all these years.

After all this time on the island, the patch of hair had changed from a dark brown to a soft gray. The texture had changed as well, becoming thin and wrinkled, but the wealthy man certainly could not be expected to take his afternoon nap without the comfort that the touch afforded him.

"What's that, Thurston?" Lovey asked him.

"Oh, nothing. I was just saying that it's a shame that these people we share the island with really have no idea what true love is. Wouldn't you say so?"

"Oh, I suppose," she said vaguely.

"Well, you agree with me, don't you, Teddy?" he whispered. His fingers stroked the soft brownish-grey fur again and again as he snuggled deeper under the thin cover on his bed.

"Go to sleep, Thurston dear," his wife reminded him, turning over in her own twin bed.

She waited until his breath slowed and he began to snore before she slipped one hand under the covers, searching with gentle fingers for a soft, lush swatch of warmth.

 

**********************************************

 

The professor was as quiet as usual throughout their day of work, and again when he retired to his hut to work on some of his scientific experiments, and again at dinner, but that was as it usually was. No one usually noticed this, and he was pleased to see that it was the same today, just as he expected.

It wasn't until much later than night, long after all the huts had gone quiet and dark, that there was a soft rustling at his door.

He knew who was there, but he picked up the small flashlight from beside his bed anyway, shining it at the door as it opened and a small figure slipped inside.

The light reflected on dark intelligent eyes and glossy brunette hair, and with a pleased and satisfied nod, he turned out the light again.

"Right on time, I like that," he said. Sitting up on the edge of his narrow cot, he removed his pants and folded them neatly before placing them on the table, taking care not to knock over any of his current projects.

"Well, aren't you coming in?" he asked with a hint of amusement, beckoning with one hand. "It's been so long."

Lying back on the bed, he smiled as her warm hand, rough with calluses, closed over his erection and began to stroke. It throbbed pleasantly at the touch and he moaned. She stopped, looking up at him curiously, making a low sound, but he stroked her back, reassuring her, and she started again immediately.

"That's so good, Gladys," he said, for that was the name of the gorilla with whom Gilligan had made friends so many years ago. "Yes, so nice... ohhh yes..."


End file.
